Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services while assuring users' activities. However, the mobile communication systems have been expanding their areas up to data services as well as voice services, and a current explosive growth of traffic caused a lack of resources, so that users require further advanced mobile communication systems offering quicker services.
As requirements for next-generation mobile communication systems, covering drastically increasing demand of data traffic, a significant increase in transmission rate per user, much more linked devices, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency should be supported. To this end, various techniques are under research, such as small cell enhancement, dual connectivity, massive MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output), in-band full duplex, NOMA (non-orthogonal multiple access), super wideband support, or device networking.